McKoon and Ratcliff (1979) found that facilitation in lexical decision could be obtained from newly learned associations (e.g., study the pair "angel-nurse"; then response to "nurse" is facilitated when primed with "angel") as well as semantically related pairs (the response to "nurse" is facilitated when primed with "doctor"). Semantic priming has been found to have both a fast automatic passive activation component and a slower strategic active attentional component; these characteristics may be thought of as reflecting processing in semantic memory. The four experiments described in this proposal will determine to what extent episodic priming (priming from a newly learned association) is automatic versus strategic and results will be compared with those obtained in semantic priming. Tweedy, et al (1977) found that reducing the probability that a prime was predictive reduced the size of the priming effect, but not to zero. This result allows a distinction between optional and a mandatory component of facilitation. A similar manipulation will be used in Experiment 1 to determine whether episodic facilitation is purely optional as might be expected if one considers episodic memory to be a separate system that must be accessed through the semantic memory system. In Experiment 2, the prime-target delay is manipulated to trace the time course of facilitation. Again if episodic and semantic memory systems are separate, one might expect the onset of episodic facilitation to be slower than semantic priming. Experiment 3 examines the time course of strategic processing. Subjects learn two pairs of words and then the prime signals that a member of the other work pair is tested. The prime-target delay is varied in order to examine the time course and results will be compared with a similar semantic priming experiment performed by Neely (1977). Experiment 4 uses a response signal procedure to traceout the retrieval time course of episodic versus semantic facilitation. Results of this experiment will allow testing of different hypotheses about the source of facilitation, for example, increased asymptotic accuracy from context versus increase in the rate of accumulation of evidence.